A conventional watering nozzle assembly is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 and generally includes a connector 80 with a first threaded inner periphery 81 so as to be connected with a hose or the like, and a threaded outer periphery 84 is defined in an outer periphery of the connector 80 so as to be threadedly connected to a second threaded inner periphery 91 of a nozzle 90. A first seal ring 82 and a second seal ring 83 are mounted to the connector 80 and located such that the first threaded inner periphery 84 is located between the two seal rings 82, 83. The nozzle 90 includes a diverse outlet 92 and a stepped surface 93 is defined in an inner periphery of the nozzle 90. A block 200 is fixed to a distal end of the connector 80 by a screw 300 which extends through the block 200 and is threadedly connected to a recess 86 in the connector 80. A seal plate 100 is attached to an inside of the block 200 and can be matched with the stepped surface 93 to seal the outlet 92 as shown in FIG. 7. When rotating the nozzle 90 away from the connector 80 as shown in FIG. 8, water flows out from the outlet 85 of the connector 80 and passes through the gap between the block 200 and the stepped surface 93.
The nozzle 90 has to be rotated to tightly contact the sealing plate 100 against the stepped surface 95, or leakage may happen and this action requires a lot of efforts and might not be suitable for kids or users who do not have strong muscles.
The present invention intends to provide a watering nozzle assembly which includes two sealing mechanism to ensure the sealed status.